


Lazy morning

by Honeypines



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypines/pseuds/Honeypines
Summary: Clef wakes up to a sleepy baby JackIf you know my other alias don't say shitEnjoy if you're into it





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a few people in my discord, and bc this fandom needs more fluff content lmao enjoy !!

"Aw! Someone's hungry!" 

Clef cooed down at bright, who was currently laid against his bare chest, mouth closed around his nipple, sleepy red doe eyes blinking up at him. Jack just whined in response, a blush deepening against the tanned skin of his current form. 

"Enjoying your breakfast, huh?" 

He delicately brushed his fingers through Jack's fluffy, Auburn hair, soothing him even more. Clef absolutely loved mornings like this, where all he had to do was lie back and cuddle with Bright. He could forget all the stress, all the trauma, all the regrets, and just feel at home with Jack in his arms. 

He felt Bright shift on top of him, and he felt Jack's hand search for his. He took it and gently rubbed his thumb up and down, dying inside slightly from the pure amount of emotion he was feeling 

Bright needed him. Not just for the basic things like comfort and milk, Bright needed him. And in many ways, he also needed bright. He needed someone to fuss over, someone to fill the void that abandoning his daughter had left. He needed someone to work for, to impress, to love and not make any of the stupid fucking mistakes he had made the first time. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of weight shifting on top of him, bright was clearly getting restless and fussy. He propped himself up on his pillow, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him close.

"Daddy loves you so much, baby boy." 

He murmured into the top of Bright's head. Bright just made a confused sound, squirming in Clef's lap.

Clef laughed contently at that, pulling himself upright, with Bright on his hip. Bright fussed even more at this. 

"Well then, now that Someone's had his breakfast, shall we get you changed and dressed for the day, baby boy?"


End file.
